Mine
by Just-Kiss-Her-Peeta
Summary: "Thanks." As the two walked out Peeta gathered up all his courage to ask Katniss out on a simple date. In which Katniss hesitantly replied with a, "I'd love to." Based off of Mine by Taylor Swift


_You were in college working part time waitin' tables._

_Left a small town, never looked back._

_I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'._

_Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts._

Katniss Everdeen made her way down the streets of Manhattan, New York. She was fetching some hot coco before her job, working with the world's greatest designer, Cinna Deevo. Cinna was an old family friend of the Everdeen's. Katniss was interested in working with him and Cinna hired her as his head designer. She would give him ideas for designs; help him actually make the designs, model them for meetings, and many more things. Katniss would always get the two something to drink before work, for the two to drink during their long day. Her favorite place to go to was her BFF's little cafe, Madge's Cafe.

Soon the girl walked in and up to the counter, "Cinna's and mine's favorite as always." Katniss looked at the boy; Curly, blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes, muscular, he looked about 19. He was new to the job and of course didn't know what the beautiful, grey-eyed girl always got.

Katniss smiled and shook her head, "Newbie. Two Hot Coco's." She quickly handed the boy the money and jumped behind the counter. The blonde looked at Katniss strangely as she walked over to Madge, who was dealing with a rude costumer.

"No I want-" but the costumer was cut off by Katniss, "Get the damn gingerbread cookies. It really doesn't matter what they look like." The costumer was shocked, but finally agreed on ordering a dozen Gingerbread Men. The blonde eyed Katniss with amazement.

"Who's the newbie?"

"Oh that's Peeta Mellark. He's working here part time, but he will be dealing with drawing things for Cinna. So you will be seeing him a lot more," Madge winked at her friend and handed her two cups, full of Hot Chocolate.

"Oh shut up. It's not happening," Katniss told Madge, jumping back over the counter and walking out of the little cafe.

_I say "Can you believe it? As we're lying on the couch?_

_The moment I can see it._

_Yes, yes, I can see it now._

Katniss sat in a room with Cinna, trying to come up with a new design for the soon to come spring. "Cinna," Katniss groaned, "I can't think of anything." Just then Peeta walked through the door.

Katniss's head snapped up to look at the blue-eyed boy, "Well, well. Isn't it the Newbie?"

Peeta chuckled, "My name is actually Peeta."

"I know," Katniss answered. Peeta looked at Katniss confused

"How-"

"Madge told me." Cinna looked at the two, question.

"He works for Madge," Katniss answered.

Cinna nodded his head, "Well sit down boy. Katniss get him his stuff."

"Yes, dad," Katniss said in a sarcastic tone, sliding Peeta a drawing pad and colored pencils.

Peeta looked at her, "I never learned your name"

"Katniss Everdeen."

Cinna snapped his fingers, "That's it! Katniss we could do a whole nature thing!"

Katniss nodded and walked over to sit next to Peeta. "Alright Cinna usually draws, but he has to go. So I'm stuck with you," Katniss said in a joking manner.

"Hey it's not that good for me to," Peeta said joking.

"I have a great idea! You two work on these and I'm going to go make this great one design. Bring me back something great," Cinna said walking out. The two sat in the room till 8, joking, drawing, laughing, and blushing. Just then Katniss got a text from Cinna "Go home. You've been working all day."

"Think it's time to go," Katniss told Peeta.

He looked at his watch, "Yeah, better be getting' home." The two went down the elevator together. "These are really good, Katniss," Peeta told her.

"Thanks." As the two walked out Peeta gathered up all his courage to ask Katniss out on a simple date. In which Katniss hesitantly replied with a, "I'd love to."

_Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time._

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter._

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

Katniss screamed, as Peeta caught her. "Gotcha," Peeta said laughing.

"No!" Katniss squealed as Peeta sat down in the sand, Katniss still wrapped in his arms. Katniss sat on Peeta's lap, pouting.

"Awww did I hurt Katniss's poor feelings." When Katniss didn't respond, Peeta started to nuzzle her neck, through her straight, black hair. Katniss started giggling. "There's my Katniss," Peeta said, still nuzzling Katniss's neck.

"Stop Peeta."

"Why?" Katniss turned around on Peeta's lap, planting her lips on Peeta's.

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,_

_And there's a drawer of my things at your place._

_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,_

_You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes._

"Kat, Katniss. Shhh. I'm right here," Peeta's soothing voice told Katniss, who had just awoken from a nightmare. "Katniss what's the matter? What is with all the nightmares?"

Katniss knew she couldn't hide it for long, so she gave in. Once she calmed down she began to explain why she has the nightmares. "When I was eleven I watched the twin towers burn, my dad was in them. My mother went into depression and my baby sister, Primrose, got sick when I was fourteen I tried my best to help Prim get better, she was only ten. But all I did, it was no use. She died two months later. I watched my baby sister die in front of my eyes, the way I watched the plane crash into the towers. I was taken away from my mom when I was sixteen because they found out that she wasn't fit to raise me. My life was a living hell, since I was only 16; I had to live with my alcoholic Uncle Haymitch. He's been like that ever since my dad died," by the time Katniss was done, she was sobbing, while Peeta held her tight.

"It's alright Kat. It's alright."

_But we got bills to pay, We got nothing figured out._

_When it was hard to take, Yes, yes, this is what I thought about. _

_Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time _

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter _

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

Katniss groaned as she fell back on the bed. Peeta was out and Katniss was going through all the bills. More and more bills. Katniss had to start working again, and she just got a call from Cinna saying he was coming over to show Katniss the newest design. "What's the matter?" Cinna said, walking into Peeta's and Katniss's bedroom.

"Bills."

"Well I brought something to cheer you up," Cinna said, pulling a beautiful red dress from behind its back.

"Cinna!" Katniss ran up to him and pick the dress up, but dropped it as soon as she saw fire.

"Don't worry, Kat. It's not real fire. I want you to model it for me today. Will you?" Katniss began nodding her head excitdently. She wanted anything that could get her mind off everything. She sent a text to Peeta saying what she was going to do. Cinna and she quickly ran to the office, where Katniss got dressed and put on make-up.

She stood in front of a mirror, "Cinna, this is beautiful." As she walked down the walkway she couldn't help but think about all the problems now. Katniss spun around, looking at all the faces, where she saw Peeta's face smiling at her. She thought of their date on the beach. Katniss smiled at the thoughts.

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water? _

_You saw me start to believe for the first time._

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter._

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

Katniss smiled as she looked over the city from the top of there apartment building, "It's beautiful." She smiled as she saw all New York lights reflecting off the water. Peeta wrap his arms around her waist, from behind, "Just like you." Peeta could see she was about to object, but she closed her mouth and smiled. "Finally," Peeta whispered.

"What?"

"You're finally starting to believe me."

_Oh, oh, oh And I remember that fight Two-thirty AM._

_As everything was slipping right out of our hands ._

_I ran out crying and you followed me out into the stree._

_t Braced myself for the "Goodbye" _

_'cause that's all I've ever known_.

Katniss Mellark and Peeta Mellark stood in their bedroom yelling. "It was Gale! You act like I'm out there cheating on you with him! I don't get it! I don't get mad when I let you hangout with Delly! You know why? Because I trust you."

"But that's different, Delly doesn't love me! Gale loves you!" Peeta yelled.

"He is my best friend! He doesn't love me! He told me he loves Madge!" Katniss screamed, tears streaming down her face. Peeta stood there shocked and Katniss went on, "He told me not to tell anyone. He loves Madge and Madge loves him. I've been gone lately because I've been helping them both. Gale can't seem to gather the coruage to ask Madge on a date." Katniss stormed out of the house and into her car, driving off.

"Katniss! Kat!" Peeta yelled as her chased after her. He quickly jumped in his car and try to catch up with her, but she was already somewhere in the Manhattan, New York. Katniss sped around the city and to the only place she knew. Emily Everdeen's house. She quickly parked her car and ran up the steps to the small house.

Katniss banged on the door, "Mama! Mama!" Her tears were running down her face.

Mrs. Everdeen opened the door and gasped at her now 25-year-old daughter, "Katniss." wrapped her arms around her crying daughter. She led her daughter inside and sat her on the small 3-person couch, her arms still wrapped around Katniss, "Tell me what's the matter, baby."

"Peeta, he- he got jealous of Gale," Katniss choked out. Mrs. Everdeen looked at her daughter confused and scanned Katniss with her eyes. She hasn't seen Katniss since she was 18, 7 years ago, when she came to visit.

"Baby girl, I'm sorry but, who is Peeta?" Katniss pulled her ring off her finger and put it in Mrs. Everdeen's hand.

The widow gasped, "Kat, I didn't know you were married." Katniss tears slowed down and she was finally able to speak alright, "I'm not just married Mama, I'm- I'm"

"What is it, baby?" Katniss's hands fluttered to her semi-flat stomach. "Katniss," Mrs. Everdeen's hand flew over her mouth, "How far along?"

"8 weeks," Katniss paused, "Can I sleep here tonight?"

"Oh my! Of course dear. I would love for you to stay." Katniss quickly fell asleep, ignoring all phone calls from Peeta. Katniss woke-up in her own bed, Peeta sitting beside her.

_Then you took me by surprise You said, "I'll never leave you alone." _

_You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water. _

_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter She is the best thing that's ever been mine._

"Kat. I'm so sorry!" Peeta begged as looked into Katniss's eyes. Peeta sat there begging for Katniss's forgiveness.

Finally Katniss rolled her eyes and planted a kiss on his lips, "Just shut up."

Peeta smiled and wrapped his arms around her, "I'll never leave you alone."

Katniss smiled, "Well then if you're never going to leave me alone I should go ahead and tell you the news."

Just then Katniss thought of something, "How did I get here?"

Peeta chuckled, "I guess your mom got annoyed by all the calls and she told me where she lived. I came and got you." Peeta waited a few moments, "She loves you. You know?" Katniss nodded her head. "So what was this exciting news," Peeta asked, nuzzling her neck.

"Congrats daddy."

Peeta looked up and turned Katniss around, "Daddy?"

Katniss smiled and nodded her head, "I'm pregnant." Peeta started to kiss his wife over and over again. "Okay. Okay, Peeta." Peeta stared at his wife in awe. "What?"

"You're just so god damn beautiful."

Katniss giggled and slapped his arm, "Whatever. You lie to much."

"It's not lying if it's true." Katniss shook her head. He smiled at his stunning wife and started to kiss her neck. "You." _Kiss._ "Are." _Kiss. _"So." _Kiss._ "Beautiful."

Her giggles turned into moans as he sucked on her neck. "Peeta. Stop."

"Nope," he said as he laid her on the bed, sending her in to bliss for the next few hours.

_Hold on, make it last Hold on, never turn back You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter You are the best thing that's ever been mine. (Hold on) Do you believe it? (Hold on) Gonna make it now. (Hold on) I can see it, (Yes, yes) I can see it now._


End file.
